


Beginnings

by Michael_Ackart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Shepard, Custom Commander Shepard, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Top!Kaidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan and Cal Shepard's first time together aboard the Normandy SR-1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been replaying the first game and somehow (seriously, how’d that even happen?) ended up in a weird semi-romantic state with Ashley that I can’t get out of. Ew. XD Anyways, it inspired me to go ahead and write Cal and Kaidan’s first time together. I’m thinking it takes place after Feros but before Noveria. Short and sweet, let's go

It was starting to get late into the night shift when Kaidan and Garrus finally parted ways. The turian had been telling him stories about the more colorful criminals he encountered during his time at C-Sec. The lieutenant enjoyed his company. He knew Shepard did too and that the two had become friends in a short amount of time. A hint of a smile appeared on his face as the commander entered his mind.

The two humans were friends, good friends, and probably on their way to becoming more soon. Something had drawn him to Shepard quickly and it was what kept him close to his bedside when Shepard got knocked out on Eden Prime. It didn’t take him long to realize his attraction to the other man. The flirting, heated looks, and lingering touches were more than enough to tell him that Shepard— _Cal,_ his mind supplied warmly—felt the same.

They’d yet to take that next step but Kaidan really wanted to. He found himself thinking about it more and more, especially when it was just the two of them. It didn’t happen as often as he liked with how busy they were, but the thought that they could find comfort and happiness with each other despite everything going on made him...well, happy. But the Alliance had rules against fraternization and Kaidan knew that was part of why he himself hesitated. Shepard had hinted around before that it didn’t matter, he was a Spectre and they could get around it. And with things only growing more dangerous, was it really wise to hold themselves back?

No, it wasn’t, Kaidan thought. They needed to take advantage of the time they had right now. Feeling a little more courageous, the L2 biotic decided to find Cal so they could...do something, anything. He was going to grab Shepard’s stubbled face and kiss the hell out of him.

But first, a bathroom break before his bladder burst. And maybe the extra two minutes would help him gather his thoughts. He made a line for the restrooms. At first glance it looked like they were empty but then he heard the water running from one of the showers. His plan was to just ignore them but as he re-zipped his pants and washed his hands, the person started singing.

Kaidan listened and then laughed. “Cal, is that you?” he called out. He walked back towards the showers and saw a wet brown-haired head poke out.

The commander grinned. “Hey, you,” he greeted, steam billowing behind him.

“What are you doing here?”

He rolled his green eyes. “The fucking pipe in my shower broke. Can you believe that? I’ll have it fixed tomorrow. What’ve you been up to?”

“Hanging out with Garrus. He has some pretty wild stories.”

“Yeah, he does,” Cal laughed.

That vibrant sound suddenly reminded Kaidan of where they were. He couldn’t see everything but he _knew_ Cal was naked and dripping wet in the stall he leaned out from. He unconsciously licked his lips, an action not unnoticed by the commander.

“Hey, Kaidan...why don’t you join me in here?”

The lieutenant had to keep himself from groaning like some inexperienced teenager. “Yeah, alright,” he said and he was relieved his voice came out a lot smoother than he was feeling. He went over to the counter across the showers where Cal’s stuff was scattered about. His back was turned but he could feel Shepard’s eyes on him as he began to strip. Once he was down to nothing but his pants, he hesitated. Not because he had qualms about being naked with the younger man but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to tease Cal. He felt a little self-conscious at the thought. He settled for unzipping his pants slowly, pushing them down over the curve of his ass and past his thighs. He then turned and leaned his lower back against the sink to help him balance as he pulled them off completely.

Amber eyes looked up to meet Cal’s. But then both men were hungrily roaming the other’s body.

“Are you coming?” Shepard asked. And then his brain immaturely added _‘if the night goes well.’_ He was pretty sure the lieutenant was the handsomest man he had ever seen, something confirmed further by the lack of clothing. His body was fit and muscular but not overly so. And that little fucking grin Kaidan threw his way combined with a growled ‘Yes’ got Cal so damn excited that he felt like a teenager again. He had wanted Kaidan since the moment they met but then they’d gotten to know each other and...well, now Shepard found himself wanting a lot more than just hot sex.

With things as fucked up as they were, he was relieved to find such a good friend in Kaidan. And then when he figured out that his feelings were returned, he began hoping for more. Now the older man was walking towards him, into the shower, naked. His hands twitched but he held himself back from yanking Kaidan towards him. He was uncharacteristically nervous, he really didn’t want to mess this up.

Emerald eyes could only watch as Kaidan pressed close to him and then a hand reached out, grazing his arm on the way by. Shepard continued to watch as the lieutenant smiled again and held a small bottle of soap. His skin was wet now and he poured some of the liquid into his hands. He worked it into a lather before starting at his neck. Shepard’s eyes were glued to him the entire time and his pulse quickened by the time Kaidan’s hands were on his hips. He stared at Kaidan’s thick cock, wanting it inside him so badly. He pictured himself pushed up against the stall wall. Would Kaidan tease him before fucking him or would he be just as eager and push inside him?

He was so caught up in his fantasy that he almost missed that Kaidan had spoken. He blinked and looked up to find the other biotic with a knowing look on his face.

“I asked you to turn around for me,” he repeated. “So I can wash your back for you.”

Shepard smirked before doing so. He let out a small hum when hands rubbed his shoulders for a few moments. The older man let the soap wash off under the hot stream of water before he moved lower. His lips kissed along his left shoulder while his hands slowly rubbed lower.

“Kaidan,” the brunette murmured. He purposely arched his back a little so that his ass stuck out and he bit his lip when the sentinel grabbed it. The lieutenant squeezed and kneaded his cheeks and Shepard could feel himself getting hard. When those hands moved to his abs, the brunette turned in his arms.

Their eyes met before Kaidan pulled him closer and kissed him for the first time. Shepard wrapped his own arms around the black-haired man’s shoulders as their mouths moved against one another’s. The lieutenant was a good kisser, but so was he and he gave back as good as he got. Cal wanted more though and he pulled away to both their disappointment.

“Wanna go back to my cabin?” the younger biotic asked.

Kaidan didn’t answer. Instead he kissed Shepard thoroughly then, with tongue massaging his, reached behind the commander to shut off the water. They dried off while trying not to appear too eager, though Shepard knew his own half hard cock kind of gave that away. And if things kept going the way he hoped, they’d soon be shedding the clothes they were currently putting on.

The pair talked only a little on the way back to the commander’s quarters. They were okay with the quietness and both were thinking hard. Kaidan briefly wondered if anyone would see them. When they were finally inside, he glanced around. This wasn’t his first time in here though. He walked closer to the bed and smiled when his eyes landed on a familiar black box. It was open on the nightstand and revealed the necklace he’d given Shepard just last week for his birthday. He turned back to Cal and the brunette looked like he wanted to say something.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he finally settled on. His heart still beat fast. If this were just a one night stand, Cal’s confidence would’ve been there. He was good at those. And even though he’d had a few boyfriends in the past, relationships were still unfamiliar territory to him. Now he was thinking too much and that never bode well for sex.

“I am too,” Kaidan told him. But then he sighed. “Can we talk for a second though?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He watched the black-haired biotic sit on the edge of the bed before continuing.

“I like you. A lot, Cal. And at first, I was kinda worried about Alliance regs but after what happened on Feros...I just don’t want to waste anymore time. I’d like to see where this goes and I’m hoping you want the same.”

“I do want that too,” he said, a small relieved smile on his face. He had no idea how this would play out, if he would do something to fuck it up or make Kaidan hate him, but goddamn did he want to try.

The commander moved closer to where he was sitting and then, with eyes on Kaidan’s, he got down on his knees between the L2’s slightly spread legs. The lieutenant sucked in a deep breath. He cupped Cal’s face, hands rubbing against the stubble, and kissed him again. He could feel fingers at his belt, unclasping it then unzipping his pants. Shepard pulled away and he could see the excitement he knew was mirrored in his own amber eyes.

Cal wrestled his pants down to his thighs then brushed his lips against the bulge in Kaidan’s boxer briefs. The older biotic could only stare as Shepard pushed the black fabric down and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock. Green eyes flitted up briefly before Shepard started lightly stroking the flesh in his hands. He placed a kiss on the head before swiping his tongue across the slit. Then he opened his mouth and slowly devoured Kaidan’s hardening cock.

Shepard could feel the eyes on him almost as well as he felt the throbbing dick on his tongue. It’d been a while since his last time in this position but the commander fell into the familiar motions easily. Kaidan leaned back, supporting himself with one hand, as he watched himself repeatedly disappear between Cal’s lips. The commander hummed when he felt fingers thread through his brown hair, rubbing against his head and brushing his bio-amp. His hum elicited a small groan from the older man but he was being much quieter than Shepard had hoped. He was no stranger to discrete sex but when he had the opportunity, Cal liked to vocalize his pleasure. He wondered if Kaidan was being shy or if he was just a quiet lover. He was determined to find out.

The brunette relaxed his throat and took as much of the lieutenant’s erection as he could. He sucked back up while his tongue focused on the head. Cal started going faster and Kaidan’s fingers tightened while he squirmed his hips. Even if he wasn’t moaning, Shepard knew he was having an effect on him. The older sentinel tugged on his hair a bit. Cal took the hint and pulled up wetly. His face was flushed as he panted softly, his short hair ruffled.

Kaidan was mesmerized by the image. He dragged Shepard towards him and kissed along his neck a little before tugging at his shirt. Cal stripped himself of it before ridding Kaidan of his as well. He pushed the older man backwards until Kaidan was lying fully on the bed. But then the commander stood and he pushed his own pants down and away, hard cock bouncing out. He stalked towards the lieutenant, a grin on his face, as he grabbed Kaidan’s pants and yanked them down the rest of the way. He was top of him quickly after that, straddling his hips as arms wrapped around him, and they were both so happy to have skin-to-skin contact again.

Cal then leaned down to nibble at his ear. “I want you inside me, Kaidan,” he whispered.

If he wasn’t already erect, that would’ve made Kaidan hard instantly. He would’ve been okay either position but now the only thing he wanted was to be buried in Shepard’s ass. The younger man smirked against his neck, knowing exactly what effect his words had. Hands grabbed at his firm cheeks, squeezing and rubbing and pulling apart.

“Hold on,” Cal murmured, even as he ground himself down against Kaidan. He managed to pull away because he knew what was to come would feel much better. He crawled his way up the bed to where the nightstand was. Kaidan shifted behind him but he didn’t pay too much attention as he dug in the drawer for his lube. Some of it was gone but not nearly as much as he wished he had time for. He shut the drawer and was about to turn around when he felt lips against his lower back.

His eyes closed as he concentrated on the kisses the lieutenant pressed along the curve of his spine. He hoped Kaidan would continue lower and he groaned when hands pushed his cheeks apart. Shepard jumped a little when teeth pressed into the plump skin but then a tongue licked against his hole and he pushed his hips back. Kaidan did it again, circling around the sensitive skin, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. The brunette threw his head back when Kaidan started wriggling the wet muscle inside. The older man opened his mouth more to slide his tongue deeper, getting off on the sounds the commander was making.

But Shepard wanted even more. “Here,” he panted, handing the container of lube back. He felt Kaidan tug on his thigh a bit and they shifted until Cal wasn’t about to tumble off the side of the mattress.

Amber eyes watched as Cal spread his legs a little more then moved to support himself on elbows instead of hands. His fingers gripped the bottle harshly until he remembered what it was for. He squeezed some of the thick substance onto his fingers then rubbed one against Shepard’s hole.

Shepard clenched down when two slowly entered him. They started thrusting in and out of him, slicking him up and getting him ready for Kaidan’s dick. It was nice and all but Cal really wanted to get fucked. It’d been a long time since he last had sex and he was excited that it was Kaidan who was about to break that streak. “Kaidan,” he moaned out. A third finger entered him and he was torn between saying he was ready and just letting the older man continue. But he took too long to decide and soon he was empty. He turned his head back and saw Kaidan crawling over him. They kissed briefly before Cal felt something blunt rubbing against his ass.

He arched his back just right and took a deep breath then felt Kaidan pushing into him. The L2’s hips thrust shallowly, until their lower halves were flush against each other. He pressed his lips between Shepard’s shoulder blades and his hand wrapped around to caress his chest. He pulled back and thrust in again, drawing a moan from Cal’s lips. That thick length stretched him wide and it felt great. The pace increased and the brunette rolled his hips back to meet it.

This. This was what he had craved. He was so glad to have Kaidan in his bed, pushing into him, making him feel good, both wanting to try for even more.

The older biotic was sliding in harder now. Pleasure shot up Shepard’s spine and down to his curled toes. He could hear harsh breathing in his ear and he bit into the pillow as he cried out. Kaidan straightened up, Cal immediately missing the warmth along his back, and grabbed the brunette’s hips. He threw his black-haired head back, unable to get enough of this man’s tight slick body.

Green eyes were closed now as he focused on Kaidan’s movements. When the L2 suddenly pulled out, it took him a moment to even realize that his ass was now disappointingly empty. But Kaidan didn’t give him a chance to complain. With a good amount of strength, he flipped a nearly dazed Shepard onto his back, spread his thighs, and re-entered him. Cal wrapped arms around him and Kaidan leaned down so they could roughly kiss. Shepard’s hands roamed across his shoulders and back and he hoped Kaidan kept pounding into him just like this.

He got his wish. Had he been anyone else, he would’ve been embarrassed by the keen that escaped him a minute later, when the angle changed just enough in just the right way. One of his hands brushed through his own hair, beyond caring how ruffled and messy it looked.

“Kaidan,” he groaned, looking at the other man’s face and seeing a ghost of a smile. Then he felt a warm hand wrap around his rock hard penis and start jerking it. He was already close and the added stimulation was enough to throw him over the edge.

Shepard came, shooting onto his stomach and chest, his hole spasming. It was the sexiest thing Kaidan had seen. He thrust in hard and the sudden tightening around his cock helped him find his own orgasm. “Cal!” he cried out loudly, coming deep inside the younger man. His hips slowed to a complete stop. He buried his face in Shepard’s neck and caught his breath, legs squeezing around his waist briefly before falling back apart.

Cal whimpered a little when Kaidan pulled out but then he turned to face the other soldier when he settled on the bed. The commander was starting to feel nervous but his anxiety was alleviated when Kaidan smiled at him.

“It’s good you’re not worried anymore. About this. Us.” The brunette looked down where their hands brushed.

“No, not now,” Kaidan said.

“I’d be upset if you were _now._ ”

“Ah, unlikely. Looks like you’re stuck with me,” he chuckled before kissing him.

And he was totally okay with that, Cal thought. This could actually work. Nothing would distract him when on a mission but to have someone to return to during down time...it was a nice thought. Shepard would return to commander mode in the 'morning,' for now he planned to thoroughly enjoy the rest of the night. He’d do what he could to make this work and he knew Kaidan would too.


End file.
